Poké Ball (Jungle 64)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=9 |reprint1=PokéBallEXFireRedLeafGreen95.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. K. Hoshiba |reprint2=PokéBallDiamondPearl110.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Shin-ichi Yoshikawa |reprint3=PokéBallMajesticDawn85.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint4=PokéBallHeartGoldSoulSilver95.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Hideaki Hakozaki |reprint5=PokéBallTorterraStarterDeck9.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Noriko Hotta |reprint6=PokéBallBlackWhite97.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. Yuri Umemura |reprint7=PokéBallKalosStarterSet35.jpg |recaption7= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint8=PokéBallStarterSet49.jpg |recaption8= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=64/64|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=121/130}} |gbid=A42|gb2set= |gb2id=C59}} }} }} |rarity= |cardno=86/109|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=017/019}} |jpcardno=017/019}} |jpcardno=017/019}} |jpcardno=016/019}} |jpcardno=016/019}} |jpcardno=017/019}} |rarity= |cardno=95/112|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=050/052}} |jphalfdeck=Deoxys Half Deck|jpcardno=013/019}} |jphalfdeck=Rayquaza Half Deck|jpcardno=013/019}} |rarity= |cardno=87/115|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=012/016}} |jpcardno=012/016}} |jpcardno=011/016}} |jpcardno=018/020}} |rarity= |cardno=82/100|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=012/016}} |jpcardno=013/024}} |jpcardno=017/019}} |rarity= |cardno=110/130|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jphalfdeck=Torterra Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Empoleon Half Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=85/100|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Magmortar Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Electivire Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Torterra Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Empoleon Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Raichu Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Heatran Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Regigigas Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Giratina Half Deck|jpcardno=011/014}} |jphalfdeck=Dialga Half Deck|jpcardno=012/014}} |rarity= |cardno=113/127|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Giratina Half Deck|jpcardno=013/013}} |jphalfdeck=Dialga Half Deck|jpcardno=013/013}} |jphalfdeck=Palkia Half Deck|jpcardno=013/013}} |jphalfdeck=Turtwig Half Deck|jpcardno=014/014}} |jphalfdeck=Chimchar Half Deck|jpcardno=013/013}} |jphalfdeck=Piplup Half Deck|jpcardno=014/015}} |jphalfdeck=Pikachu Half Deck|jpcardno=014/015}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck|jpcardno=014/018}} |jphalfdeck=Gallade Half Deck|jpcardno=014/018}} |jphalfdeck=Garchomp Half Deck|jpcardno=013/018}} |jphalfdeck=Charizard Half Deck|jpcardno=013/018}} |jpcardno=015/017}} |jpcardno=015/017}} |rarity= |cardno=95/123|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=066/070|jprarity= }} |jpcardno=009/010}} |jpcardno=008/009}} |jpcardno=008/010}} |jpcardno=009/011}} |halfdeck=Gyarados Half Deck|cardno=23/30}} |halfdeck=Raichu Half Deck|cardno=25/30}} |rarity= |cardno=97/114|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=037/037}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=037/037}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=037/037}} |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=034/034}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=034/034}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=034/034}} |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=034/034}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=034/034}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=034/034}} |rarity= |cardno=131/149|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=033/034}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=033/034}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=033/034}} |jpcardno=045/047}} |cardno=35/39|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Chespin Half Deck|jpcardno=038/039}} |jphalfdeck=Fennekin Half Deck|jpcardno=038/039}} |jphalfdeck=Froakie Half Deck|jpcardno=038/039}} |halfdeck=Sylveon Half Deck|cardno=26/30}} |halfdeck=Noivern Half Deck|cardno=21/30}} |rarity= |cardno=67/83|jpdeck= |jpcardno=061/072}} |rarity= |cardno=125/149|jpdeck= |jpcardno=049/059}} |jphalfdeck=Ash Half Deck|jpcardno=024/026}} |jphalfdeck=Team Rocket Half Deck|jpcardno=024/026}} }} Poké Ball (Japanese: モンスターボール Monster Ball) is an . It was first released in the expansion as a . Card text . If heads, you may search your deck for any Basic Pokémon or Evolution card. Show that card to your opponent, then put it into your hand. Shuffle your deck afterward. }} Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi, first released in the Japanese expansion. It was reprinted in the expansion. It was reprinted in the Japanese and Theme Decks. It was later reprinted in the expansion, first released in the Japanese , , and s, with new artwork by K. Hoshiba and an updated effect. This print was used until the release of , the , , and s, which featured new artwork by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa. This print was used throughout the rest EX Series, and the first part of the Diamond & Pearl Series, up until the release of expansion. The Majestic Dawn print, first released in the Japanese , featured new artwork by Ryo Ueda. Poké Ball was later reclassified in Japan as an during the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series, though the English prints did not adopt this naming convention until the release of the expansion. The print featured new artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki, and the Japanese featured yet another new illustration by Noriko Hotta. This card was released again in the expansion with new artwork by Yuri Umemura, first released in the Japanese . This print was later released in the expansion, and in the Japanese and the collection. This card was reprinted again during the XY Series in the English with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese . This print was later reprinted in the English , and in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . Poké Ball was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion with new artwork by Ryo Ueda, first released in the Japanese . It was later released as part of both the Ash Half Deck and Team Rocket Half Deck in the , distinguishable by a small Half Deck symbol printed in the bottom right of the card's text area. Gallery Trivia This card was the only released in the expansion, and by extension, the only non-Pokémon card in the said expansion. Origin is an item in the Pokémon games used to capture wild Pokémon. Category:Jungle cards Category:Pokémon Jungle cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Hanada City Gym cards Category:Kuchiba City Gym cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:Treecko Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Torchic Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Mudkip Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Salamence Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Flygon Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Metagross Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:EX FireRed & LeafGreen cards Category:Venusaur/Charizard/Blastoise Random Constructed Starter Decks cards Category:Gift Box Emerald cards Category:EX Unseen Forces cards Category:Meganium Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Typhlosion Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Feraligatr Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario cards Category:EX Crystal Guardians cards Category:Ocean's Kyogre ex Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Shockwave! Tyranitar ex Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy cards Category:Diamond & Pearl cards Category:Space-Time Creation cards Category:Entry Pack cards Category:Majestic Dawn cards Category:Magmortar vs Electivire Deck Kit cards Category:Entry Pack '08 cards Category:Heatran vs Regigigas Deck Kit cards Category:Giratina vs Dialga Deck Kit cards Category:Platinum cards Category:Entry Pack DPt cards Category:Gift Box DPt cards Category:Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit cards Category:Garchomp vs Charizard SP Deck Kit cards Category:Arceus LV.X Deck: Grass & Fire cards Category:Arceus LV.X Deck: Lightning & Psychic cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:HeartGold Collection cards Category:Torterra Battle Starter Deck cards Category:Magmortar Battle Starter Deck cards Category:Blastoise Battle Starter Deck cards Category:Raichu Battle Starter Deck cards Category:HS Trainer Kit cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Beginning Set cards Category:Beginning Set + cards Category:Beginning Set Pikachu Version cards Category:Boundaries Crossed cards Category:National Beginning Set cards Category:Everyone's Exciting Battle cards Category:Kalos Starter Set cards Category:XY Beginning Set cards Category:XY Trainer Kit cards Category:Generations cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by K. Hoshiba Category:Illus. by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda Category:Illus. by Hideaki Hakozaki Category:Illus. by Noriko Hotta Category:Illus. by Yuri Umemura Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda de:Pokéball (TCG) es:Poké Ball (TCG) fr:Poké Balle (Jungle 64) it:Poké Ball (Jungle 64) ja:モンスターボール (カードゲーム) zh:精灵球（集换式卡片）